Baby, It's Cold Outside
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: When Jason isn't feeling the best, Piper tries to convince him to stay with her, where it's warm, rather than go back to his cabin and do the paperwork that has to be done tomorrow. Pure, unadulterated Jasper fluff.


**Hey! So this story was inspired by me living in freaking Minnesota and it snowed yesterday. It didn't accumulate so it probably doesn't count but still, it was freezing yesterday and I wanted to do another Jasper story so yeah.**

* * *

The door to cabin ten swung open, revealing Jason, who was shivering from head to toe. Piper jumped up for where she was stretched out in her bunk and started to greet him with a kiss.

"Yeah, you might not want to do that." Jason told her. His voice was a hair deeper than normal, and was a little raspy. "I have a cold and I'd hate to pass it on to you."

"You're freezing." Piper murmured. "Come here." She wrapped her arms around him in an effort to warm him up. "How do you feel? And don't just tell me that you're fine."

"Okay." He sniffled and cleared his throat. "I have a sore throat and I can't breathe through my nose, but otherwise I'm great."

"You need to rest and warm up for a while." She instructed. "Go lay down next to the fireplace over there and I can get you something warm for your throat. You hungry at all?"

"I don't feel like eating anything." Jason answered, stifling a yawn.

"You stay here." Piper pushed him gently onto the couch in front of cabin ten's fireplace. "I'll run to the mess hall and the infirmary."

She returned with a mug of tea, some medicine, a thermometer, and a glass of water. Piper brought the tea to Jason's lips and he swallowed it, but not before choking on it.

"What the hades is that stuff?" He coughed. Piper laughed.

"It's just herbal tea, it's not going to kill you."

Jason made a face and took a sip of the water. "I don't even _like_ tea." He coughed, which made Piper cringe.

"You sound terrible." She murmured, bringing her hand up to his cheek, then his forehead. "You have a slight fever."

"I figured." He said, another few coughs following. She wrapped her arms around him again, noticing that he was still shivering.

"You're shivering." She noted. Piper went up to her bunk, grabbing her big comforter, a few of her smaller blankets, and all of her pillows. She carried all of that back to her boyfriend, who was still shivering on the couch.

"Here, take your jacket off." Piper instructed gently. She laid the biggest blanket over him, followed by the others. Then she arranged the pillows in a way so that they'd be comfortable and sat next to him on the couch. Jason wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You're amazing," he mumbled. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

They sat there for a while, both warm and content under the blankets. Jason sneezed or coughed occasionally, while Piper rubbed his back gently.

"You know," Piper said thoughtfully. "We should probably take your temperature, just to make sure it's nothing too serious."

Jason stared at her for a second. "I have a head cold." He reminded her. "It's definitely not anything serious."

"You never know." She joked, and handed him the thermometer, which he put under his tongue. "You could be dying and we just don't know it."

The device gave a faint beep, and Jason handed it back over to Piper.

"Can't be as bad as the time I was literally stabbed in the back."

"99.8," she said. "Well, you're not dying."

"That's a plus." Jason chuckled, which quickly turned into a cough.

"Okay..." Piper said. "Maybe you _are_ dying."

That just made him laugh harder, which resulted in him coughing and not being able to stop.

"You know that saying," Piper said, once Jason had been able to catch his breath. " _Laughter is the best medicine_ or whatever?"

"Yeah."

"It doesn't apply to you, apparently." She smiled. "I made you laugh and you almost died."

He started laughing (well, coughing) again.

"Stop... Making me... Laugh." Jason croaked out, between coughs.

Piper handed him the glass of water from earlier, which he drank gratefully.

"It's kind of stupid," Jason said, his voice raspy. "That we're supposed to be super strong and save the world and all that, but we also get things like colds and concussions and stupid stuff like that."

"Hey," Piper kissed his forehead, which felt warm against her lips. "You're human. _We're_ human. You're gonna get colds and injuries and die because you're coughing so much..."

He smiled at that.

"I should probably go." Jason stood up and started to pull his jacket back on. "Your siblings will be back from the campfire any minute, and I've still got some paperwork to do before this new shrine can be built-"

"No." Piper pushed her boyfriend back onto the couch. "You're sick, it's cold out, and walking out in the cold and then doing paperwork is not going to be good for you."

"Piper, this paperwork has to be done by tomorrow." He protested. "I'll only be walking to my cabin, and I'll go right to sleep once I finish."

"Like I said before, you're _sick_."

"I'm fine." Jason replied, which Piper knew was a complete lie. Five minutes ago, he'd been coughing his lungs out on the couch.

"Jason, it's cold out, and you're not in the best condition." She reasoned. "Just stay here for tonight and we'll see how you're feeling in the morning."

"I really have to go." He argued. "And I'm fine, really."

He, however, sounded terribly congested and hoarse.

"You have a fever," Piper pressed. "And my siblings won't care. Most of them are gone until the summer anyway, it's just Lacy, Mitchell, Drew, Lily, Faith, and Tyler here now."

"I don't think-" Jason was cut off as Piper tackled him with a hug, which resulted in them both falling onto the couch. They both laughed (until Jason was coughing so much that it probably wasn't safe).

"So it's settled." Piper smiled. "You're staying here for tonight."

He shook his head. "Piper, you really are something."

* * *

 **literally both of them are so cute.**

 **Remember, I'll take requests for stories. :)**

 **OH YEAH! I'm almost done with Magnus Chase and Magnus is adorable I love him so much.**

 **Once I finish, should I do some sort of Magnus Chase fanfiction?**

 **and reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
